A social network service is an online service, platform or site that focuses on building social networks or social relations among people (e.g., those who share interests and/or activities). A social network service essentially consists of a representation of each user (often a profile), his/her social links, and a variety of additional services. Most social network services are web-based and provide means for users to interact over the Internet, such as by e-mail and instant messaging. Social networking sites allow users to share ideas, activities, events, and interests within their individual networks.
Social networking sites (e.g., Facebook®) present to a particular user the posts and stories by other users in a social networking feed or activity stream (may be referred to as a “news feed”). New postings or updates from friends and pages followed by the user (including photo tags, event updates, group memberships and other activity) will be reflected in the user's activity stream. Some of these posts and updates may require a response by the user. For example, the post of “Would you like to meet for coffee” requires a response from the user as to whether the user would like to meet with the sender of the message for coffee. However, the number of postings and updates can be overwhelming for the user to follow and respond thereby frustrating the user to determine which posts that require a response should be responded to first.
Currently, there is not currently a means for assisting the user to determine which posts to respond prior to other posts in the user's activity stream.